Maman
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare … C'était ce que, le jour de leur mariage, Molly et Arthur Weasley s'étaient promis. Ils avaient scellé ce pacte en se mettant à tour de rôle leur alliance puis en échangeant un baiser. Depuis ce jour, jamais ils ne s'étaient quitté. Plus les jours, les mois et les années passaient, plus leur amour était grand, que dis-je ? Immense !


_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare …_

C'était ce que, le jour de leur mariage, Molly et Arthur Weasley s'étaient promis. Ils avaient scellé ce pacte en se mettant à tour de rôle leur alliance puis en échangeant un baiser. Depuis ce jour, jamais ils ne s'étaient quitté. Plus les jours, les mois et les années passaient, plus leur amour était grand, que dis-je ? Immense !

William fut le premier fruit de cette amoureuse passion. Charlie fut le suivant. Pendant quatre ans, les deux aînés étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour Molly. Dans la maison, elle ne voyait qu'eux et imaginait leur avenir. C'est à ce moment que pour la troisième fois, la mère de famille tomba enceinte. Perceval montra le bout de son nez. Arthur avait sans cesse répété qu'il allait avoir un avenir prometteur, qu'il travaillera au Ministère. Très vite, Percy s'était plongé dans les livres, refusant de jouer avec ses deux frères aînés ou ses parents.

Frederic et George furent les enfants que Molly n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient un mélange de leurs trois frères, mais ils étaient bien tout le contraire. Très très dissipés, désobéissant dés leur plus jeune age. Souvent, ils embêtaient Percy, lui faisant des farces pour que celui-là rigole un peu. Mais jamais ce sourire n'apparut sur le visage de l'intello de la famille.

Lorsque Molly tomba pour la cinquième fois enceinte, Arthur et elle prièrent pour qu'enfin ce soit une fille. Malheureusement, ce fut encore un garçon Ronald. Il avait eu le droit à toutes les vannes des jumeaux, et de l'aide de Bill et de Charlie qui étaient déjà en mesure de travailler. Au début, il était sans doute le seul des garçons à bien s'entendre avec Percy, mais cette tendance à vite changée lorsqu'est arrivé Ginevra un an après. Il n'y en avait alors que pour elle Ginny par-là, Ginny par-ci … Molly faisait toujours plus attention à elle qu'à tous ses autres enfants malgré que l'amour pour eux ne s'est jamais envolé.

-Ginny était la seule personne que Percy n'envoyait pas balader.

Bill avait dit ça sur un ton plaisantin alors que toute la famille était réunie dans la chambre du couple. Les conjoints n'avaient pas été conviés à cette douce réunion familiale. Molly avait souhaité ne voir que ses enfants autour d'elle, ainsi que son mari, assit sur le lit, tenant sa main froide. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux Ron préférait ne pas regarder le visage pâle de sa mère Percy se sentait honteux de n'avoir pas été plus présent Charlie souriait doucement Bill regardait les mains de ses parents et George pensait à son frère jumeau, retenant de toutes ses forces les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Tous étaient là aujourd'hui et tous savaient. Leur père les avait prévenus à tour de rôle, dans une lettre apportée par des hiboux blancs, que Molly était faible. Alors, tous avaient su. Bill et Charlie étaient revenus en Angleterre après être partit pour d'autres pays d'Europe. George avait confié le magasin de farces et attrapes à Lee Jordan, son ami de toujours. Percy et Ron avaient demandé deux journées auprès de leur dirigeant de département. Ginny, quant à elle, avait refusé de participer à un match de Quidditch contre la Bulgarie qui permettait à son équipe de monter en finale de la coupe.

-Oui … Chuchota Molly. Je me … souviens.

Elle s'efforça de sourire. Ginny pleura. Bill la prit dans ses bras. La mère de famille demanda dans un murmure à George de venir près d'elle. Il se retint de ne pas imiter sa petite sœur et s'approcha doucement pour prendre la place de son père qui s'installa, avec l'aide de Charlie, dans le fauteuil. Lorsqu'il serra la main de sa mère, il ressentit un frisson. C'était une poigne faible et glacée. Il déglutit, et ne retint plus les larmes qui coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Molly leva lentement un bras vers son visage et essuya ses joues en souriant.

-Fred … doit être très fier … de toi …

-Il l'est encore plus de toi, j'en suis certain, maman.

Elle toussota doucement en guise de rire.

Charlie prit la place de George qui essuyait ses larmes. Molly lui rappela le jour où il avait annoncé à toute la famille qu'il partait en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons. L'homme rit. Ce jour avait changé toute sa vie. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front et se leva en pinçant les lèvres. Percy fut le prochain. Il n'osait pas regarder la femme qui l'a mit au monde dans les yeux de peur de pleurer à son tour. Cependant, elle l'obligea à le faire, et lui sourit faiblement.

-Tu as fait … fait preuve de courage tout au … long de ta vie …

-Je m'en veux, maman … Dit-il en retenant l'eau dans ses yeux.

-Chut … Lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu … n'as pas à … t'en vouloir …

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il ne retint plus rien. Il pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère, et laissa ensuite sa place à Ron qui, avec Bill, avait réconforté Ginny.

Ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient rien. Avec les temps, il avait apprit à faire face à ce genre de situation. La mort de Fred l'avait profondément marqué et l'avait changé. Il était désormais bien plus confiant, et plus fort. Il prit les deux mains de Molly en souriant.

-De toutes les personnes que j'ai connu, tu es sans doute la plus courageuse, maman. Dit-il.

-Bali … vernes !

Un rire s'éleva de l'assistance et cet instant détendit l'atmosphère qui avait empli la chambre. Bill posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui le regarda et lui sourit. Ils échangèrent leur place, et en voyant le visage balafré de son fils, Molly eut un petit rire.

-Cette … cicatrice me marquera … toujours … autant, William.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de lui sourire. Comme Charlie précédemment, il embrassa sa mère sur le front, et se leva, laissant place à la petite dernière de la famille.

Ginny s'avança doucement, chancelante. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessées de noyer ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Elle se blottit contre sa mère, et se laissa bercer par sa respiration et ses faibles battements de cœur. Cette fois, elles ne disent rien, restant quelques secondes enlacées ainsi. En les regardant, Percy s'aperçut enfin de la ressemblance flagrante des deux femmes de la famille. Et plus Ginny grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère plus jeune, en moins rondelette.

Elles se détachèrent alors, et la benjamine Weasley alla se blottir contre le premier frère venu Ron. Molly regarda alors tour à tour ses enfants et tendit une main vers son mari qui se leva et s'installa près d'elle.

-On se reverra … Je vous le promet … Mes chéris.

Ginny pleura de plus belle. Ron, tout en gardant un œil sur sa mère, la fit sortir. Puis, Charlie les suivit avec Percy et Bill. George fut le seul à rester près de ses parents. Il s'approcha doucement, et leur chuchota :

-Merci de m'avoir donné un frère jumeau. Jamais ça n'aurait été pareil si Fred n'avait jamais été là.

En voyant les yeux de sa mère s'embrumer, il continua.

-Il vous aimait. Même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, on se rappelait très souvent des journées passées à la maison, en famille.

Arthur regarda sa femme pleurer et pleura à son tour. George les embrassa, et sortit de la chambre.

Devant la porte, Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Charlie, Ron parlait avec Bill et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas céder à l'émotion qui le submergeait, Percy était assit dans son coin, la tête entre les mains, secoué de sanglots. George ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la mort de Fred. C'était Percy qui avait trouvé le corps inerte de leur frère.

Il s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne disent rien, silencieux, écoutant les quatre autres autour d'eux. Percy releva soudain la tête vers George en esquissant un sourire.

-Il m'arrive très souvent de penser à Fred, tu sais.

-Tais-toi, Perce, tais-toi, dit George, les yeux brillant.

Ils s'enlacèrent alors.

Et puis, après être resté plusieurs minutes sur le pallier, Arthur sortit de la chambre. Tous les enfants se redressèrent d'un bond. Bill fut le premier à remarquer les larmes sur ses joues. Il comprit. Mais personne ne dit rien. Arthur hocha la tête et descendit l'escalier le plus lentement possible. Les enfants restèrent immobile, et Ron, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas verser une larme, se lâcha, et surprit sa fratrie en poussant un cri. Bill le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe pas par terre, et le soutint dans ses bras.

-Ron, Ron, dit-il. Là où elle est, elle est heureuse, elle ne souffre plus.

-Parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec nous, peut-être ? Répliqua le cadet.

-Si, bien sur que si. Ce n'est pas le même bonheur. Ici, c'était l'Amour. Là bas, c'est la Liberté, le Repos. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle veille sur nous comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Ron hocha la tête, et sourit.

-Regardes ce qu'elle a fait de Charlie elle l'a aidé à réalisé son rêve, dresser des dragons. Percy, elle lui a permit d'étudier pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'important au près du Ministre, George et Fred … (il jeta un coup d'œil au jumeau, et baissa les yeux), même si elle n'était pas d'accord pour le magasin, elle ne les à pas obliger à fermer. Et regarde Ginny, elle lui apprit tant de choses. Et toi, elle t'a permis de t'ouvrir un peu au monde, et à apprendre des choses de toi-même.

-Et toi, qu'a-t-elle fait pour toi ? Demanda Ron en séchant ses larmes.

-Elle m'a montré pleins de choses utiles comme … Répondit Bill en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant l'émotion le prendre aussi. Il se mit à pleurer à son tour. Il se tourna vers la porte où demeurait le corps de sa mère. Puis il partit avec ses frères et sa sœur rejoindre son père.

Derrière cette porte en bois au Terrier, le corps de Molly Weasley ne se soulevait plus sous sa respiration. Le cœur qui l'avait permit de se maintenir en vie ne battait cliniquement plus, mais au fond, l'Amour qui l'alimentait vit encore très fort. Cet Amour, elle l'a offert à son mari et à ses sept enfants, à ses petits-enfants. Et jamais dans leur cœur, il ne s'éteindra.


End file.
